Time of The Whovians United
Time of The Whovians United, is a YouTube channel created in 2016 by George Marshall. It currently consists of many members that discuss Doctor Who-related topics. Inspiration After the demise of The Whovians Universe, George Marshall thought of a plan to revive the team based channels and made Time of The Universe United (which in itself was a revival of the original Time.) Current Status The current Time of The Whovians channel was created on January 1st, 2016 with George Marshall, Harvey Smith, Rhys Moor and others. Though mostly everyone has been replaced and came back with members such as Harrison Cope, James Reilly, Aiden James, Ed Hudeic, Luke Lane and Alex Brook. At the moment, since January 1st 2017 - the channel has become dormant. This was due to George Marshall and other people having to do their GSCE's at the time. Aiden James has asked George Marshall on many times if the channel could come back, but George has always declined the matter and said no. Complete List of Members Notes: *'1' - Despite being a member on the channel during this era, he did not make a video. *'2' - He technically appeared in the Era 4 finale video, but this is counting on the 2017 introduction video being his first appearance. His appearance in the finale video is only audio that was taken from one of his videos. *'3' - Rhys did actually stay on for a bit into Era 3. But he didn't make any videos at the time, so he really wasn't considered much of a member during that era. *'4' - Although he had sort of left at the point of Era 3, he was still classed as a member until Era 4. But however, he was more or less replaced by The Nerd From Hell in Era 3. *'6' - Cardoy took the place of ST12 Films as he was promoted from the guest spot he was given from Era 3 and 4. However, it can be considered that he (along with Who Reviews) did actually start as members in that video. List of Eras Era One *'Notes' - The channel started on January 1st 2016 with six members in a introduction video, out of all of the members, only 3 (DrWhoAndMaster892, WhovianFan2003 and ST12 Films) have actually been in the beginning and the end of the channel's reign, but only two have stayed from beginning to end in the same roles that they started off with. (DrWhoAndMaster892 and WhovianFan2003) *'People introduced in this Era': DrWhoAndMaster892, WhovianFan2003, XClassGaming, WhoviVortex and ST12 Films. *'People who left in this Era': ST12 Films (returns in Era 4 and continues on) and WhoviVortex. Era Two *'Notes' - As ST12 Films and WhoviVortex left during Era 1, replacements were hired as Doctor365 Reviews and JR Pictures came into replace them. JR Pictures would stay on until Era 4 but this would be the only Era that Doctor365 Reviews would be in. (apart from a Series 9 Retrospective livestream in Era 4, which was to lead to his return during the Era possibly after Cod and Chips left but as Cod came back, it was found out that the place had not been replaced by 365.) *'People introduced in this Era': Doctor365 Reviews and JR Pictures. *'People who left in this Era': Doctor365 Reviews (notes detail a return that was possible during Era 4.) Era Three *'Notes' - As Doctor365 Reviews left, The Nerd From Hell replaced him followed by an inclusion of Captain Bowler Hat Luke. Cod and Chips Productions actually came in before Harry's Films but Harry replaced him, so Rhys Moor was kicked out to include Cod and Chips in. The Nerd From Hell was kicked out for a while until a temp leader change allowed him back in and Captain Bowler Hat Luke left at the end of the era. *'People introduced in this Era': The Nerd From Hell, Captain Bowler Hat Luke, and Cod and Chips Productions. *'People who left in this Era': Captain Bowler Hat Luke, The Nerd From Hell (was kicked out and let back in.) and Rhys Moor. Era Four *'Notes' - ST12 Films returned during this era, Cod And Chips Productions left due to an argument but came back later in the Era, Harry's Films left due to an argument along with XClassGaming, JR Pictures also leaves in the last video. This makes this the Era to have the most amount of people leave. Cardoy Drinks Water was brought on as a guest for livestreams and Doctor365 Reviews returned for a livestream before disappearing again. *'People introduced in this Era': Cardoy Drinks Water (guest member in this Era). *'People who left in this Era': Cod and Chips Productions (came back), Harry's Films, XClassGaming and JR Pictures. Era Five *'Notes' - Dubbed as a brand new start, three new people were brought on and Cardoy got promoted. Cod and Chips left early to begin a new channel before coming back and the channel stayed dormant before dying. *'People introduced in this Era': Who Reviews (cameo in Era 4), Time War Productions and Special Weapons Dalek (mentioned in Era 4). *'People who left in this Era': Cod and Chips Productions (came back again).